House of Time House of Destruction
by FlamingSkullTigress
Summary: Eddie and the rest of Sibuna, thought the nightmare was over, and that they could finally move on with their lives. They were wrong. Dead wrong. Now, a new evil has risen, and what's worse is that Nina is nowhere to be found. Eddie must now use the clues in his visions to gather the rest of the team again to help locate Nina and stop this new evil before the entire world is doomed.


I Do not Own House of Anubis, or the Characters. Please commet, and review.

Italics - means Eddie is experiencing a vision

Chapter 1 - It's Not Over

{Eddie's POV}

_"Ancient God of Death, I summon you now to once again rise. Rise with power, and encase this pathetic world in a void of never ending Darkness!" _

I screamed as I woke up breathing heavily and drenched in sweat. "Edison, what's the matter?" dad asked as he ran into my room. "Are you alright?" I nodded slowly as I tried to get my heart rate and my breathing back to normal. My body shook with fear. This can't be happening. I thought terrified. "Eddie, are you alright?" Dad asked again breaking me out of my thoughts. "Y-yeah, I'm okay," I said drawing in a shaky breath. "Just a nightmare that's all." Dad looked at me concerned, and I shook my head. "Really dad, it's okay." I said. "I'm fine now." "Alright then," dad said as he hugged me. "Just let me know if you need anything then." He said. I nodded. "Will do dad." Once dad was gone again, I waited until I couldn't hear his footsteps anymore, before I leaped out bed like lightning, and ran over to my laptop. I turned it on, and immediatly went to skype, and placed in Patricia's information. "Come on yacker." I muttered to myself. "Please say that your still online."

I waited for what seemed like an eternity before my computer beeped and I saw that Patricia was online. I clicked on my video camera and within a matter of seconds I saw her face staring at me. "Eddie? what's going on?" She asked sleepily. "Is everything okay?" I shook my head. "Patricia, something's not right." I said trying to keep my voice down so that my dad wouldn't hear. "I got my Osirian powers back." Patricia's eyes suddenly widdened with surprise. "What?!" She said as quietly as she could. "How?" I can't explain it." I replied. "I just had a horrible vision. There's a new evil that's threatening the world again." "Not again." Patricia groaned in exaspertion. "I have a really bad feeling about this." I said as a cold chill ran through my body. "This new evil is more powerful then Ra." I said with a shudering breath.

"What did you see in your vision?" Patricia asked trying to stay calm, even though I could tell she was panicking. "All I could hear was a voice summoning an ancient evil." I said slowly. "Something about rise, and encase this world in a void of never ending darkness." Anything else?" She asked, and I shook my head. "That's all, everything else, was mostly just a feeling." I said. "I felt like I was suffocating. I couldn't beathe. It was horrible." Patricia drew in a deep breath, and tried to calm herself down. "What do we do now?" She asked. "We can't go back to Anubis house, we don't belong there anymore." "We have to figure out something." I said. "Since Victor now knows about everything, maybe we can explain the sitaution to him." Patricia let out a groan of frustration. "You can't be serious." She said. "Escpecially not after everyhting that happened in the last three years, don't forget that slimeball." I sighed. "Look, I don't like this idea anymore then you do yacker, but we may not have a choice now. We have to tell Victor about this." Another cold chill ran through me, and a sudden pain shot through my head.

"Ah." I groaned as I clutched the sides of my head in agony. "Eddie? what's wrong?" Patricia asked in concern. More pain shot through my head, and I could see Nina being held hostage, in what appeared to be some sort of prision cell. She was weak, and her body was about to give out. Her eyes were glassy and nearly appeared to be lifeless, as I could now see, a dark figure shrouded in blackness approach her. Black wispy hands streatched out towards her, and I could now see Nina's body glowing a faint shade of blue, as though her life force was being drained out of her.

The vision ended, as I felt as though I couldn't breathe. Seeing Nina like that made me feel what she was feeling. She was after all the Chosen One, and I was her guardian. Her Osirian. I felt my breath catch in my throat as I struggled to take a breath. "Eddie? What's wrong? are you okay?" Patriciaasked frantically. "What did you see now?" "Nina..." I said slowly while still trying to catch my breath. "She's being held captive somewhere." "What?!" Patricia cried out. "Where?!" I shook my head. "I'm not sure," I replied. "That's not the worse thing." I said, as I saw Patricia's eyes widden again. "Patricia, Nina's dying. I was seeing some unknown balck shadow figure draining the life out of her." "Sinkhara?" She asked. "I don't think so." I said trying to stay calm. "Whatever it is, one thing's for sure." I said slowly. "It's not over yet. We need Sibuna back."

What do you think so far? Will Eddie and the others find Nina in time before time runs out? Willt hey be able to stop this new evil threat? Stay tuned for Chapter 2. 


End file.
